clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serious Cat
Serious Cat is an evil creature who entered the USA through a site called Lolcats. He's a member of the Str00del Force, and many believe he's evil. The cat never says a word though and simply gives you his frightening stare whenever you look at him. Background This creature's past is a mystery to many, but it's known that he is extremely powerful. Since birth, Serious Cat was sickened by the crazy antics of other creatures. He wished that he could end all of the stupidness of fun, and craziness. Serious Cat was a star in his home universe, but wanted to destroy craziness elsewhere, because he knew that crusade was pointless where he lived. He saw his chance when the ''S.S. Elfringe'' tore a portal in the dimensional branes of his universe. Thinking quickly, Serious Cat jumped through the portal and clawed onto the ship, hoping to ride her out and into the CPFW world. However, he let go by mistake and was plummeted into metaspace. After weeks of floating outside of time, and unable to grab any time machines passing through to other eras, Serious Cat eventually paid attention to the Fourth Wall (which was nearby the whole time). Using the literal wall as a springboard and a closing portal back to his home, Serious Cat jumped back through and back to where he came from. He was now aware of other worlds and wanted to rid them of insanity. He got his golden opportunity when the incredible Cat Wizard, Zamarak, stabilized the rapidly healing rift with a magical, permanent structure in his univserse. There was now a permanent entryway into the CPFW. This was only a month after he scared the mess out of the crew in the Test. Once again, he jumped through and into metaspace. This time, he remembered various areas in the void, and positioned himself onto the Fourth Wall. He waited until a portal opened up- any portal would do -and jumped with, well, catlike reflexes. He found himself tossed into the Ghost Dimension, where he hypnotized a passing ghostly penguin into guiding him out of there. He reappeared in Club Penguin via the Spect Entryway. Evading Josh Spect, Serious Cat dashed out of the house and into CP's Forest. It was there, as he progressed deeper, he found a tribe of Dark Penguins, whom he hypnotized into finding him a Doom Weed. Consuming it, his hypnotism increased tenfold, though he lost the ability to make sound, and, like all Doom Weed eaters, Serious Cat now had to eat Doom Weeds routinely to maintain his powers. He went back to CP, this time to the Club Penguin Dock, and hypnotized a Hydro Hopper Boat to carry him to the nearest wharf. Again, he controlled a captain to take him to the mainland of the USA, where he was free to wreak havoc. Eventually, Serious Cat learned of the Str00del Force, and decided to join, thinking they needed a serious member. Captain Str00del was at first reluctant, but after using his mind control he was invited to join. He now serves as one of the most evil members in the group, and everyone is feared to upset him. He ultimately hopes to destroy the Str00dels because they embody craziness. Involvement Serious Cat has mysterious mind controlling powers and can make you do anything he desires. The only way to avoid this is to not look into his eyes, not even if someone dares you. You'll regret it the rest of your life if you do. Some even say that he has the power to see into your very soul, and that he can even control the Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. This isn't confirmed though, and many just laugh it off as a joke. Whatever you do though, avoid this cat at all costs. He's one of the most evil creatures to have ever existed. Trivia * DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES! * Every time Serious Cat positioned himself on the Fourth Wall and jumped off of it, the doinkometers in the Bureau of Fiction went haywire. They were ignored because of the Cheesesteak Test, and they had to cover that up before even considering the consequences of Serious Cat. It was because of this poor prioritizing that the Cat Wizard was able to permanently install the Cat Arch. * He has never meowed. Probably that's because he isn't just an ordinary cat... See also * Str00del Force * Philly Cheesesteak Test * Serious Kitten Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Articles based on Internet memes Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:LOL Cats